dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Field
Fields (フィールド) are the most basic area of The World. They are reached by creating different three word (more accurately "phrase") combinations at a Chaos Gate in a Root Town. Fields exist in both The World and The World R:2, but are somewhat different. The World Fields are generally large open areas that correspond to one of the six elements in The World. For example a fire element field could be a desert, while a water element field would be a frozen tundra. thumb|300px|An Earth Element Field Magic Portals are scattered across the field, along with various foods for Grunties. Rarely the fields will contain a Spring of Myst where equipment can be leveled up, or symbols that give temporary stat boosts. At the center of each field is a Dungeon. Keywords Each keyword has an area parameter, which will determine the type of field, what grunty food can be found there, how many floors the dungeon has (or if there even is a dungeon) and the weather. It also determines the area level. Part A *Bursting *Hidden *Expansive *Boundless *Closed *Quiet *Plenteous *Collapsed *Cursed *Buried *Lonely *Great *Chosen *Discovered *Indiscreet *Putrid *Hideous *Soft *Beautiful *Raging *Noisy *Dog Dancing *Rejecting *Sleepy *Sinking *Greedy *Voluptuous *Detestable *Chronicling Part B *Passed Over *Forbidden *Haunted *Corrupted *Oblivious *Eternal *Smiling *Momentary *Pagan *Hopeless *Primitive *Gluttonous *Hot-Blooded *Destroyer's *Solitary *Someone's *Her *Law's *Talisman *Orange *Organ Market *Agonizing *Geothermal *Golden *Passionate Part C *Aqua Field *Holy Ground *Sea of Sand *Fort Walls *Twin Hills *White Devil *Hypha *Spiral *Paradise *Fiery Sands *Great Seal *Fertile Land *Nothingness *Melody *Remnant *March *Touchstone *Sunny Demon *Messenger *Scent *New Truth *Pilgrimage *Scaffold *Far Thunder *Tri Pansy *Treasure Gem This list is from .hack//Infection. Each game that is brought out has new keywords added to the list. The World R:2 Fields are one of the three types of areas in The World R:2 (along with dungeons and lost grounds). All fields are of one basic scenery type, but vary in weather. Each field has a corresponding mission, sometimes a quest, which usually consists of either unlocking and entering the underground treasure room or defeating a boss. Monsters are scattered across the fields, and there is usually also a Mecha Grunty and Lucky Animal on each. There are also occasionally Unlucky Animals, and idle players may find themselves attacked by a Doppelganger. There are some fields with rivers or ravines that can only be crossed via Warp Point. PvP battles are also not uncommon on fields, particularly in areas that end with the word "Berserker". More words can be obtained through reading forums and at times, through mail (Bounty Hunter - 3rd Word: Berserker). Words can also be obtained through accomplishing fields and receiving a high enough rank on the ranking system. Though it is not for certain that the same or different keyword would be given for the same rank for the same field, or if the words are specific to any area. Although fields in the G.U. games appear in limited, "room-like" maps, fields in other Project G.U. media seem to have the possibility of being infinite like most of The World's fields. Keywords To Vol 1, 2, and 3 1st Word *Buzzing *Hidden *Elegant *Essential *Screaming *Chasing *Creeping *Dancing *Hidden *Wealthy *Peaceful *Submissive *Great *Blurry *Gallant *Lazy *Sneering *Pulsating *Delicious *Setting *Disputing *Crying *Coiling *Rising *Choosing *Heartless *Entwined *Endless *Sacred *Upfront *Fly Away *Heavenly *Truthful *Halberd *Warm *Rough Song *Unseeing *Harvesting *Croaking *Overjoyed *Graceful *Paling *Agonizing *Piling *Restful *Unknowing *Obstructed *Saddened *Counting *Dreaming *Decadent *Playing *Beloved *Fattening *Roaring *Concealed *Protected *Closed *Freezing *Dawning *Starting New keywords added in Volume 2 *Galloping *According *Severe *Burning *Excusing *Clever *Troubled *Lingering *Secret *Ephemeral *Growing *Aesthetic *Discerning *Thinking *Misjudged *Airy *Standing *Wonderful *Blowing *No Face *Pursuing *Sticking *Chaotic *Raging *Clouding *Bequeathed *Blazing *Spectating *Refined *Feeble *Soulful *Confusing *Tranquil *Tearing *Unselfish *Thrilling *Radiant *Petitioning *Wailing *Dejected *Cheering *Deep *Serene *Winding *Adoring *Foolish *Passing *Competing *Returning New Keywords added in Volume 3 *Universal *Calm *Wise *Ethical *Fading *Immersed *Incensed *Fleeing *Excited *Undercover *Looming *Glowing *Gathering *Unseen *Running *Vulnerable *Undeterred *Unknown *Clashing *Developed *Serving *Inviting *Clamorous *Boisterous *Preaching *Boasting *Thirsty *Quiet *Forever *Unsheathed *Reaching *Glittering *Insightful *Continuous *Ignorant 2nd Word *Wrath's *Swift *Black *Ruined *Honor *Marble's *Military *Aster's *Bustling *Vane *Daybreak's *Kourin's *Humbling *Heretic's *Dusk's *Sunshine's *Cupola's *Friend's *Forbidden *Idling *Returning *Cupid's *Fortune's *Mourning *Medium's *Leading *Tragedy's *Cursed *Obsessive *Season's *Advice's *Failing *Unlimited *Past's *Eternity's *Gray *Gambler's *Destiny's *Love's *Superior *Starting *Joyous *Corpse's *Blazing *Red Plum's *Doomed *Your New words revealed in volume 2 *Subtle *Floating *Unclean *Fallen *Illusion’s *Genius’s *Her *Aching *Mind’s *Time’s *Evenings *Hardship’s *Neighboring *Innocent *Precept’s *Engine’s *Calming *Opaque *Sea Sand’s *Infinite *Expert’s *Natural *Fortified *Scheming *Invincible *Insatiable *Daylight’s *Fighter’s *Spiral’s *Fence’s *Multiple *Eternal *Setting *Fruitless *Cloudless *Maiden’s *Genesis’s *Exposed *Deity’s *Pocketed *Caesar's *Grieving New keywords added for volume 3 *Ocean’s *Betrayal’s *Calamity’s *Prodigy’s *Moonflower *Crimes *World’s *Dismayed *Conflict *Lakeside’s *Muddled *Passive *Familiar *Alien *Speed’s *Barren *Legerity’s *Mortuary’s *Frisson’s *Steel’s *Overripe *Galaxy’s *Evil’s *Moonbeam’s *Stellar *Merciless *Queen’s *Fool’s *Wizard’s *Youngest’s *Blue Silver *Bull’s Eye 3rd Word *Two Wings *Phoenix *Hand Song *Pure Bred *Fast Horse *Belladonna *Bum *Generation *Nemesis *Alga Grass *Old World *Princess *Phantom *Paradise *Masquerade *Holy Ground *Waterfall *Bulwark *Camellia *Freedom *1000 Oaks *In-laws *Slacker *Drunkard *Exile *Empire *Metal Doll *Weed Eater *Night Moon *Tiny Beast *Footsteps *Whicker *Gate *Offerings *Pilgrim *Venom Fang *March *Ocean *Life Boat *Bodhi Tree *Snow Lamp *Cathedral *Puddle *Tide Road *Frog Lake *Blue Cloud *Scud *Gold Bird *Dark Tree *Vagabond *Pinwheel *Evergreen *Malt Town *Ignorance *Globe *Snow Caps *Foot Stone *Twin Rocks *Holy Relic *Cat's Eye *Whiplash *Crawl Tree *Fortune *Resort *Cassiopeia *Shadow *Berserker New keywords revealed in volume 2 *Desert *Eradication *Grey Dance *Seven Sins *Route *Moon Raven *Antitheses *Love *Surpassed *Memoir *Mind Trip *Aster's *Life *Symphony *Waltz *Hades *Western *Yin Beast *Vampire *Hot wind *Resident *Biker *Fungus *Guard *Conclusion *Huge Being *Battlefield *In Heat *Dragonbein *Sacrament *Mysteries *Volcano *Dude *Kappa *Clepsydra *Small flag *Runner *ceremony *pillow *Dagger *casket *Buttercup *White wolf *Facet *Magnified *War Maiden *Cloak *Myosotis *Arrows *Cuckoo *Drama *Knife Edge *Orion *Starlit sky *Royal edict *Hazy Moon *Rash action *Moonlight *Windup Box *Magician *Hunt *Scarab New keywords for volume 3 *Glide *Longing *Water Mill *Prophecy *Glory *Paraphrase *Build-Up *Emotion *Fate *Metal Beast *Seer *Fairy *Mascot *Elf Animal *Rider *Safe House *Goblin *Shady Rite *Oracle *Sin Realm *Antares *Saga *Dragonweed *Cross Eye *Showers *Braken *Cool Night *Wind Party *Bengalese *Dropwort *Orange *Fisherman *Utopia *Insomnia *Full Moon *Proper *Umbrella *Raven *BBQ Plate Category:The World Category:The World R:2